James Potter Must Die
by Xo DaNiElLe 03 oX
Summary: BASED OFF OF JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE.  At every school there is always that one guy, this is the story of how we destroyed him.
1. James Potter Must Die

**Ok I've decided to base this greatly off of the movie John Tucker Must Die.**

**Hope you like it!**

In every school there is always that one guy. The guy that every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be.

The entire world knows that he has a reputation as a cheater for a reason, yet girls still line up to date him, knowing what they know.

And then there is that one girl who has him. And thinks she is on top of the world. She always thinks he'll change his polygamist ways for her. But how often does that happen?

And along with that guy, there is always the group of girls who had him, and lost him. And now hate his guts. (or the real weirdos who still want him.)

Hogwarts is no different.

This is the story about how we destroyed a man: **James Potter.**


	2. Stupid Boys

**thank you so much to those who reviewed!**

My name's Lily Evans, and I'm a seventh year at Hogwarts. I enjoy butterbeer and long walks on the beach. Haha sorry I felt like I was on a dating service commercial for a minute.

So anyway, my seventh year. This was the last time we would board the Hogwarts express. How depressing?

So I said goodbye to my mother, and climbed aboard the train. Our usual compartment was at the other end of the train, so I had quite a walk. As I got my yearly exercise, I couldn't help but peek into the compartments as I passed.

The first one I decided to look into was the infamous Marauders. These are the boys I spent my entire Hogwarts career avoiding. The ringleader, James Potter, had his arm around a rather pretty Ravenclaw girl. Her name was Lindsay Hastings and she was probably the most sarcastic girl you could ever meet.

Sirius Black was the second most retarded Marauder. He was currently hanging out the window, trying to get a date no doubt.

Remus Lupin was the rather intelligent one. I don't mind him. He has his nice moments, and knows what morons he has for friends.

And then there's Peter. He doesn't even deserve mentioning.

So I kept walking. And sure enough walked straight into Sara Cummings. She wasn't exactly one of the nicest people in the world. She was a prefect, and a Slytherin. Bad combination. Who ever came up with the idea of giving Slytherins power?

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry," I said. And kept walking. I wasn't in the mood to fight with her today.

About twenty compartments later, I finally got to mine. My best friend Jocelyn was already there.

"Lily!!"

"Hey Joc," I said and sat down.

"James has a new girlfriend already! He just broke up with me two weeks ago!" Jocelyn freaked. She had obviously been bursting to say this.

"Yea, I just saw…" I didn't really know what to say to that. I mean, I'm sorry?

"Aarghh what a jerk! I cant believe him!" Jocelyn rambled on. I love her to death and all but boy can she ramble. I mean come on. The entire world knows how James Potter operates. I don't think he has ever gone for more than two days without having a girl.

So anyway. Nothing really happened for the rest of the day. Jocelyn continued to ramble and complain, the Marauders conducted their usual start of term prank, and _somebody_ threw food at me (give you three guesses who). So naturally I threw food back. And got detention.

Don't you just love my luck?


	3. Rejection number 6,802

Did I ever mention that I'm Head Girl?

Take a guess at who Head Boy is. Yep, none other than James Potter. Wow he annoys me. He has asked me out 6,801 times exactly. Don't ask how I know that.

But I mean unless you're a brainless slut with no self respect (no offense to Jocelyn) why would anyone ever go out with him?

So anyway, it was the first day of classes, and I was sitting in the common room waiting for Jocelyn to get ready.

"Hey Evans!"

Guess what comes next.

"EVANS!!"

Wow I hate that voice with a serious passion.

"What Potter," I said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked flashing his 'I can get any girl in the world' smile.

"How about no," I replied. God I wish Jocelyn would hurry up. He's annoying, and I'm hungry.

" Why not?" Potter replied sounding shocked as anything. He should join a theatre group.

"Do we have to go through this EVERYTIME you ask me out and I say no?" I said. Joc ppllleeeassssseeee hurry up.

"Maybe," he said with a wink.

"Besides what happened to Lindsay?" I asked. I'd like to see him get out of this one.

"Oh her? She doesn't mean anything to me compared to you."

Just about any other girl would melt into his arms about now. But since when am I normal?

"Potter, unless you want to feel a whole lot of pain in a _very_ sensitive area, I suggest you leave me alone," I said.

"Fine fine, but the least you could do is give me a proper reason," Potter said. That was the last straw.

I decided against kicking him, and on hanging him upside down quite near the ceiling.

My jobs done. I walked out of the common room and decided to wait for Jocelyn in the hallway.

I take out my little purple journal and make another tally mark. That is the 6,802nd time Potter has asked me out. And the 6,802nd time I've said no. You would think he would get the point wouldn't you?

"Hey Lils!"

I turned around and Remus was standing rather close behind me. I actually jumped.

"Remus! You scared me!" I said and began laughing.

"Really. I've been called a lot of things, but I don't think scary is one of them," Remus said with a laugh.

"What's this?" Remus said peering over my shoulder and taking a look at my book.

"6,802 times. You think he would get it. Or at least try a different method," Remus said. Wow I loved him. He knew what weirdoes he had as friends, and easily stood up for me. Not that I needed it. Most people knew never to get on my bad side; Potter I guess just isn't that bright.

"Hey Lily!" Jocelyn said, "I asked some little third years if they saw you. They looked a bit horrified, pointed to James, and then the portrait hole."

I'm glad she finds this amusing.

"Yea, we're up to 6,802 now," I said reading the number out of the book. I used to book to keep track of everything, the date, time, how he asked, and the method in which I said no. This was the 205th time I've hung him upside down.

"You ready? We've got Charms in five minutes," Jocelyn said and the three of us walked off.

Later that night there was a prefect meeting. So naturally I was running the meeting and Potter was just sittin gthere.

"Any questions?" I asked as I got done explaining all of their responsibilities.

"No? good, done." At this point Potter jumped awake.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No," Sara Cummings replied. I'm still trying to figure out who would gve Slytherins power, but oh well.

"Thanks sweetie," Potter replied and passionately kissed her.

I looked around the room, we were the only three left, and it looked like things were going good for them. I considered being horribly mean and asking him what happened to Lindsay again, but Jocelyn was waiting for me.

Girlfriend number two. Wow maybe I should give him more credit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I would like to thank:**

Apotterlover

Dragonflybaby

Mrs.Kyosohma

Cosmopolitan

**For reviewing! Thank you soooooo much!**


End file.
